Loved and Hated
by Crazayladay
Summary: Prince Jerrold loved Princess Daria from the moment he saw her. She, on the other hand, hated him with a passion. She has to spend a month with the arrogent, cocky, and ignorant Price. For him, it's the chance of a life time. (Char's parents)
1. Default Chapter

Daria was never a very sensible girl. She was fiery and full of passion. That is why the first time she saw Prince Jerrold of Kyrria she hated him. Hated him with a passion. She hated his boyish grim and strong features, his sandy curls and intense blue eyes. And his smile, how she detested it! So full of arrogance and ignorance.

But, she on the other hand, intrigued him. How fiery and confident she was. Jerrold was _always_ sensible. But with one look at her, he did the least sensible thing he had ever done. He fell in love with Daria Ellanora of Frell. He loved the way she said his name, the way she walked, the way she talked, even the way she hated him. And she was beautiful. Her cheery red lips and spicy green eyes contrasted so beautifully with her ivory skin and chestnut hair. But he seemed like the only one to notice that.

"Princess Daria. How lovely to see you." Jerrold called out as he kissed her had. Her eyes glared at him as his lips touched her delicate skin.

"And Prince Jerrold. How _wonderful_ to see you too." Daria drawled, her voice thick with sarcasm. He thoroughly noted it and tried to mask the hurt he felt as her words pierced his heart for the hundredth time.

"May I show you to your room?" He asked, his voice void of all emotion. He finally got his mask on, his mask of indifference that he did not feel. He looked at her and she nodded curtly. And they walked on.

_Diary, _

_He makes me sick! Him and all his false kindness and flat voice. Sometimes I feel as if he likes seeing me, as his voice is kind and his eyes sparkle. But others his voice if lifeless, his eyes lack the luster they held only moments before! Can he not be truthful! Can he not take off his mask for a moment?!_

_Oh I detest him! Him and his cockiness and ignorance! Does he even know what goes on outside his dear castle walls? Does he know that his people are dying each day because they have no food? His parents are evil, and I fear he is too. _

_I cannot believe I have to spend a month here! Yes, diary! A MONTH! It shall be pure torture. And they're having all these stupid balls! One A WEEK! Can I not get a break? The first one is TONITE! I cannot believe these people! I haven't danced in months! And when I do, I always end up tripping and falling! _

_On a brighter not, tomorrow is my day as a peasant! I know, it shouldn't be something a princess looks forward to, but I like the feel of a job well done. Well I best go. My lady-in-waiting is here to help me pick out a dress...though I am MORE that capable!_

_Yours Always, _

_Daria Eleanora of Frell. _

_Dear El, _

_I have decided that you shall be my confidant, my journal, and secret Keeper. (If it is all right with you, of course.) Journals are so boring! They can't give you advice on your problems! And besides, I DON'T like to keep secrets. _

_My gosh! Why does she hate me so? What have I ever done to her? I've been kind and courteous. And in love. Yes, El, I love her. They way she says my name, or the way her eyes sparkle with anger when I kiss her hand, the way she refuses to ride side saddle (Not that I don't mind _you_ riding side saddle). And the way she always corrects my grammar. Most find it annoying, but it makes her even more intriguing. _

_We're having a ball tonight. I'm incredibly sorry you can't go! I shall have NO ONE to talk to! Maybe I can charm Daria? Nah. I'm no Prince Charming. Heck I'm not even a dwarf! (AN: you know, snow white, prince charming and the seven dwarfs?)_

_I've been reading up on King Arthur again. Yes, El, AGAIN. I can't believe you didn't know the legend of King Arthur! .::Shakes head::. I shall make you read it! I need someone to talk to about it! Maybe Daria has read the stories...nah. I've never seen her with a book in her life. _

_Well I must go! The ball is starting soon and I must prepare!_

_Forever you friend, _

_Jerrold. _

"Kingston? Will you please make sure Lady Eleanor of Frell?" The butler nodded and walked out of the room quickly.

Jerrold sighed and walked to his closet to find suitable attire for tonight's ball.


	2. Ball 1 part 1What about this one?

"What about this one, my lady?" And the lady-in-waiting, Carol, held up an obnoxious pink fluffy dress with a plunging neckline. Daria Stared in horror at the _thing_ they dared call a dress.

"NO!" she gasped. "I will _never_ wear pink! Or this," she played with the nylons, "fluffy stuff! Not to mention that slit _in the middle_ of the dress!"

"But-but my lady, it 'tis the newest trend! All princesses like to follow the trends!" Carol tried pushing the dress towards her.

"First of all, It' Daria. Not Princess Daria, not 'my lady', not 'your highness'. D-A-R-I-A. And I," She then took the dress in hand. "Do not follow trends." She then threw the dress out the window. Carol then ran to the window trying unsuccessfully to grasp the dress with her dainty fingers. She looked back at Daria with a look of horror on her face when she saw Daria's smug smile. She then closed her gaping mouth and walked to the wardrobe.

"Winston! Is Princess Daria ready yet?" The tall-distinguished gentleman nodded slowly. And turned to point elegantly at the top of the staircase. There, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen dressed completely in jade, that on anyone else would have made them look like a statue. But not here, she looked alive! Bored, yet alive and not encased in stone as usual.

"Is it possible? Is Daria warming up to me?" Jerrold thought. He smiled at her, his full boyish grin that usually melts all the ladies of court. She met his smiling eyes and her lips, due to her annoyance, curved up slightly, giving her the look that no one else could ever manage and still look appealing.

_Dearest Diary, _

_Tonight was horrible. It started out nice enough, finally got myself into a Jade dress with _no_ plunging neckline; due to I threw all the dresses with one out the window. I was left with black, (which is apparently "Un suitable attire for a first ball" I tell you, I'm wearing that black dress to one of these if it kills me. No one tells me what is "un suitable"!) Jade, midnight blue, and luscious green. I wanted to wear the green, but Carol said the jade would make me look "Statuesque". Who wants to be tall anyway? Wait. I do. Maybe I won't get a crick in my neck every time I look up to my dance partner like I did this evening!_

_Well, moveing on. He gave me that grin. You know who. Jerrold. It stopped me in my tracks once more. I hate how he smiles at me. I become ice before I see him. But the problem is, ice can melt. He melted me I tell you. But then I remembered my contemt for him, and I froze just as quickly. I was now the Jade Statue made for all to see. I think I was the only statue that didn't want to be seen. I'm the one who wants to hide in the bushes and run from confrontation for once, instead of dealing with it head on. But I can't help it. It's my nature. So I met his boyish grin with a sad smile and cold eyes. And his smile drooped. And he walked up the stairs, grabbed my arm (Yes how charming. ::rolls eyes::) and escourted me down inti the ball room. I have never seen so many people look so bored. I turned back to the Jerrold and almost smiled. I had an Idea. _

"_Shall we decend?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips. I saw his eyes grow cautious. _

"_What _are _you thinking about?" His eyes narrowed. _

"_You'll see highness." And I winked. It probally looked more like a twitch, but hey, I wink well with my left eye, not my right and he was on my right! Anyways, his mask slipped and his face turned a light shade of pink that was most satisfying. _

"_For the last time, call me _Jerrold._ Allright. Now quit fidgeting.Iit's out turn to go down." I looked down and saw that I kept moveing my weight from one foot to another and immediately stopped. I have no fear of public speaking, but that if dancing and meeting new people. I do like meeting new people, but how do you know what to say? And what if a man asks you to dance and you don't know the steps? I know I shouldn't have been worried about the dancing, as I've taken lessons since I was 12, precisely 7 years go this month. But I'm still horrible at it. Oh darn it! I'm rambeling. I best continue on. _

_Princess Daria Eleanora of Kenery and her escourt, Prince Jerrold of Kyrria!" A little squishy (Yes squisy. There is no other word to describe him. Everything about him was squishy. From his pug-like face to his crinkled shoes.) man called out. And we walked down the marble stair case. _

.............................................................................................................................................................................._to be continued.............................................._


	3. oh el

**Disclaimer-** sadly, I do not own Ella Enchanted, Daria, Jerrold, or El.I don't own the MOCHERENA! But I do own Carol, Daria's best friend (who has yet to be named. Any ideas?) and the plot. (A/N: and next chapter I hope to do reviewer thanks! And please ignore any spelling mistakes, but feel free to tell me what they are!)

_Oh el, _

_Save me from my misery. I have done something so stupid I'm not sure I can even explain. I think I'll start from the beginning. _

_She was beautiful. She wore a jade dress that made her skin look like porcelain. No one else seemed to appreciate it though. She came down the stairs and I couldn't help but smile. For a brief moment I saw warmth flicker in her eyes. She smiles quickly before she realized what she was doing. Why does she despise me so? What have I ever done to her? Well, moving on. _

_For a minute she seemed to be in a contemplative mind set. Then I saw a smile. A smile that says she has the juiciest secret and she can't keep the joy from radiating out. _

"_What are you thinking about?" I narrowed my eyes. She was up to something. I knew it. _

"_You'll see Highness." How I hate it when she calls me 'highness' my name is JERROLD! Can she not remember that? Well, I suppose she can, but she just does it to irk me. And it works like a charm every time. _

"_For the last time, call me **Jerrold." **I noticed she kept wring her hands and hopping from one foot to another. "Now quit fidgeting. It's our turn to go down." I saw her face droop a little bit, but the look of anticipation was still on her face. _

_Then, the royal footman called our names out and we descended. Everyone face was clouded with emotions so un-readable it was unnerving. You know I have this thing about reading faces that unnerves everyone. No unnerves this time. They were all so preoccupied with their own petty little lives that they couldn't even try to look alive! I shook my head to clear the thought and continued on down to my first dance with Daria. _

_When we reached the bottom I turned around and looked into the most beautiful green eyes. Green eyes that bore hatred for the person they were looking at. And that person was unfortunately, me. I lowered my eyes in shame of something I had no idea I did. (A/N: Did that make sense?) Something about that look made me humble. Daria can do that to anyone I think. Once she even made that Sir Peter fellow that's always hanging around you (He's trouble El, and you know it.) lower his eyes in shame when she told him everything he's done to belittle everyone else. (I wanted to hug her...but then...I always want to hug her!) Well moving on._

"_Would you like to dance Da" She glared. "Princess Daria?" she reluctantly took my arm as I lead her into an old waltz. I hate to say it, but she dances terribly! She kept stepping on my toes and almost caused me to drop her when I went into a dip! It took all my strength, and hers for the both of us not to bust out laughing. Well, as soon as the dance was over, she walked straight over to the orchestra and whispered something in the conductor's ear. And then she walked away with a smug smile. It was the look of a girl who had something planned. _

_She walked to the middle of the dance floor and drug her best friend--a serving maid she brings with her everywhere--out with her. Then the music started to play. I could_ not_ believe what I was hearing! THE MOCHERENA! How she got them to do it is unseen to me. But then, one look, one little wisp of a smile can do strange things to a man. Hey, it made me fall in love. Well, anyways... There she was dressed to the nines shaking her royal, ah hem, tushie. Her best friend eventually joined in and soon everyone else was too. Everyone except the musicians, Prince Jenkinhime and me. What Jenkinhime was doing, I will never know. For I, slipped off to change and don my mask. Yes, el, my mask. This is the stupid thing I spoke of earlier. _

_So, while all but the above mentioned were dancing, I ran up to my room and hurriedly put on my black trousers and blue shirt that many claimed (ok, just you and Carol.) matched my eyes. As the finishing touch I finally donned my black mask that covered my sandy curls so I would not be recognized. I then pulled on my boots and snuck into the ballroom unobtrusively. _

_I stepped in right as the tushie shaking song was over and the waltzes began again. But a Jade dress caught my eye. You won't believe whom she was talking to! Jenkinhime! The stupidest good-looking man since Sir Peter! Oh, el, I hate him. I despise every bone in his good-looking body! How can our Daria see anything in him?! But forgetting him and moving on is just what I did. _

_I first went and danced with a few of the young ladies who were not being asked by the young men. It drew enough attention towards me by the other girls. And, to my great surprise, Daria. She walked clear across the ballroom to talk to me! ME! Me memememe!! You have no idea how happy I was. It was extremely hard not to faint with pleasure. _

"_Hello. I'm Daria. W-who are you sir?" I raised my eyebrow in surprise. Daria never stutters. I rubbed my hands together behind my back. It was time for a taste of her own medicine. I kept my face still. _

"_Princess, my name is..." I searched for a mysterious name. "Caspian. Caspian Rivedlchi." _

"_Daria. If Carol can call me Daria, I think you can."_

"_Oh, Princess, I think not. Prince Jerrold himself refers to you and Princess Daria. If He can call you Princess, I think I can." I smiled wickedly. Was that wrong of me?_

"_Well the Prince needs help. He stands by everyday knowing how horribly his people live and he does _nothing _about it! I can't stand people who know what happens and can do something, but is to afraid to do anything! That's why I despise him so."_

"_Princess, did you not know that the Prince is not allowed out side the palace grounds. At all. Not even for his daily ride. He gallops through the gardens occasionally doing an odd job for the old gardener whose back is so terrible he can work only 2 days a week. And the Prince keeps that quiet by hiring kids who need the money. As you see. On closer examination, The Prince is not so bad at all."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know these things that I do not? How are you to be trusted? How can that despicable man be anything but his first impression?"_

"_And how do I know you do not beat the serving maids if they mess up? Can I truly trust a Princess whose wishes are fulfilled by a single toll of a bell? How do I know you are not an ill literate louse who has the beautifully written word read to her by her bedside?" I smirked. _

"_I suppose you do not. So how am I to judge your character?" She ran her finger through her chestnut hair. Oh, el. You have no idea how much I wanted to touch her hair. Smell it and hold it's sent in my memory. I leaned in enough to catch a whiff of her long mane. Jasmine and Lilies. It was so intoxicating it made my voice husky. _

"_How about a dance?" She frowned slightly and seemed deep in thought, when I asked, "What is the matter, Princess?"_

"_I was just wondering...how could with a dance one judge another's true character."_

"_Simple. They dance with all their hear and soul without holding back. Like Prince Jerrold did when you first danced with him." Her eyes filled with surprise. They were lovely, those eyes. So contemplate, so alive and energizing, fully of laughter and wonder and care. I turned my eyes to the dancing couples. Somewhere whirl winds dancing with passion and fire, and others, were slow and reverent. Almost romantic, but some were holding back on the jade floor that changed with the style of song. _

"_How do you know he was holding back? Is there some stance you take when you hold back?" She walked to the window and looked out at the garden. "He has no passion. Only boyish charm." She suddenly wrapped her self in the drape she was unconsciously stroking. _

_I peaked into the curtain and asked with a chuckle, "Are you hiding from me princess?" she looked at where she was and laughed._

"_Sorry. I wasn't thinking at all. I always did this when I was a little girl and I was deepy in thought. It was always so snug and conforting to have the green velvet drapes hugging me back ans I clutched them as I pondered. Now are you ever going to tell me how you could tell he was holding back or not?!" she laughed cheerfully, unaware of what that one laugh could do to me. I pondered and discted it. How can I explain how it sounds? Let me try, dear friend. _

_It's like when the first flower blooms on a spring morning. Like, a whisp of clean fresh air blows slowly into the room. It's like a kiss. Sweet and passionate, gentle yet strong, all at the same time. I shook my head._

"_Of course I shall tell you. He was stiff. His hands went where they were supposed to. His feet learned the waltz and he followed it completely. He never once smiles, thought you could see the fire and longing of a gentle touch in his eyes." I laughed at the description of myself. I don't know if anyone else's pensive glaze caught the longing in my eyes I knew was there. But I hoped some one had. _

"_now. May I have that dance?" She laughed that same laugh and answered, "Yes." And so we did. _

_I put all my heart in soul into it. I heart he heels clicking on the floor and I felt her worn hand on my side. I closed my eyes and let the music take it's course through my veins. I felt it all. Loss, love, passion, hate, sadness, joy, and surprisingly, peace. I let the emotions in the air pass through me. Everything was radiationg from us as I twirled her. Untill it came to an end and I opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at us. I stole a look at my dance partner. Her eyes were on fire. Not mad. But something else. Something much deeper than I think I understand. _

"_I see. You are the most amazing man I have ever met." She looked up in awe at me. _

"_And you, Princess, and the most beautiful, creative, passionate woman I have ever danced with. Would you honor me with a waltz?"_

_She woulden't meet my eyes. Just answered with a meek, "Yes." And so we did. _

_I snuggled in close to her and to in all the smells. I swear I smelt the flowers bloom in her hair. And I whispered one thing into her ear. _

"_Can I keep you?" She looked up at me in surprise. _

"_I think we can manage something." And the flowers bloomed all over again when she laughed. _

"_I have to go now. But I will see you again soon. Maybe someday without my mask." I chuckled and slipped out before she could say something. When I reached my room, the manservant was waiting. _

"_Brandy sir?"_

"_Yes, I think I need some tonight."_

Well? Wacha think!? I'm so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks. I've been gone. First there was Hurricane Ivan, then I got sick and wound up in the hospital 2wice while I was in Atlanta, and has surgery and a, at home recovering. I just thank all of you for being to darn patient!1 I love you all, so drop me a review and met me know what you think!

Crazy.


	4. Daria's POV part II

_Part II_

_We reached the bottom and he started on my name when I glared at him and he started over with a 'princess' in the beginning. And so we danced. It was a rough rigid dance and I kept stepping on his toes! I hope he got those new fangled steel toed boots...and then he almost dropped me on a dip! I wanted to laugh so badly at out bad dancing skills! I we strained ourselves so badly I think I burst a blood vessel! But when I met his eyes, I-I felt something Diary. It was so strange. It was kind of sweet. I saw genteelness, and a fiery longing...for...something, maybe someone. And now I feel terrible. I met those longing eyes with hatred, because I was so desperately confused. _

_I soon left him when the dance was done, not daring to look back at him, scared of meeting those intense eyes with longing. It was one of the scariest things ever. But I shant have hurt him. Not with a face made of stone like that. "He doesn't care about you," I told myself. And I added him to the garden. He's standing next to the Jade Statue that is I, the only thing alive are his eyes. Full of sadness and maybe even loneliness...maybe I should...no. _

_I continued over to the conductor. _

"_Symbkel...will you please...play my song?" I looked up into the white-haired man's gray eyes and smiled. "Kel...Please? This party needs to be livened up a bit!" I looked at all the dreary faces and laughed. "Ok, a lot! So.... PLEASE?!?"_

"_Ok, Daria. For you! I wouldn't do this for just anyone you know. Now get out there and shake that royal rump of yours!" I laughed again and left him smiling as he told the 'band' what to play. Oh, Diary you should have seen their faces! It was so funny! I wish you were alive and could talk to me. _

_Anyways, I drug Tamma (The one girl that's so perfect you'd hate her if she weren't your best friend. God she is perfect. But let me ramble on about her later!) Out with my and we had a ball! Seriously, it was the most fun I'd had since I'd come here! There we were shaking our thangs with the entire royal court! It was fantastic! It was the funniest thing to see Count Himbleck up dancing with Lady Katherine who is only 14! _

_Then, I saw him. He was dancing with Duchess Elizabeth, the one member of the royal court who did look a bit arfo. (A/N: arfo doggie) He wore a blue shirt and a black mask that covered everything but his eyes. I **had** to meet him. It was this unseen force that drug me across the floor kicking and screaming. (All in my head of course. NOTE TO SELF: have mental stability checked out) I reached him and managed to stutter,_

""_Hello. I'm Daria. W-who are you sir?" I saw his eyebrow rise in surprise at my stutter. I blushed crimson. But I don't think he noticed. Diary, I've never stuttered in my life. What was making me do it now?_

"_Princess, my name is..." he paused, as if he had forgotten his own name! Maybe he was just this stupid guy. No, sorcerer! That could have made me walk over to him.... "Caspian. Caspian Rivedlchi." He said at last. _

_Ok, wow. What a name. Mysterious and cunning and sly but sweet all at the same time. It was scary what his name was doing to me. It felt so chosen though. But hey...isn't the Prince's middle name Caspian? Maybe not, I don't know THAT much about him anyways._

"_Daria. If Carol can call me Daria, I think you can." I smiled. I tried to look seductive, but I think it only made me look like I need to, ahem, passa some gasa!_

"_Oh, Princess, I think not. Prince Jerrold himself refers to you and Princess Daria. If He can call you Princess, I think I can." I felt my cheeks burn at the mention of Prince Jerrold. It was something about the way he looked at me tonight... but I looked back up and found he was smirking his head off. Arrogance is not becoming. Especially when you wear a mask. I rolled my eyes and continued the conversation. _

"_Well the Prince needs help. He stands by everyday knowing how horribly his people live and he does _nothing _about it! I can't stand people who know what happens and can do something, but is to afraid to do anything! That's why I despise him so." I crossed my arms and sighed heavily. There. I had finally told **someone**, other than Tamma why I hated him. Sure, it might be a stranger, but hey, I'm improving. _

"_Princess, did you not know that the Prince is not allowed out side the palace grounds. At all. Not even for his daily ride. He gallops through the gardens occasionally doing an odd job for the old gardener whose back is so terrible he can work only 2 days a week. And the Prince keeps that quiet by hiring kids who need the money. As you see. On closer examination, The Prince is not so bad at all."_

_I snorted. Yeah, yeah. Not very lady-like at all. Oh well. Maybe I should wear a mask at these things so I will not make a fool out of myself as I did then. _

_I raised an eyebrow in reply. When that wasn't enough to satisfy him I accused, "And how do you know these things that I do not? How are you to be trusted? How can that despicable man be anything but his first impression?" HA! I thought. Let's see him wiggle his way out of that one! I smiled at my triumph. _

"_And how do I know you do not beat the serving maids if they mess up? Can I truly trust a Princess whose wishes are fulfilled by a single toll of a bell? How do I know you are not an ill literate louse who has the beautifully written word read to her by her bedside?" He smiled wickedly, and I seriously thought about slapping him. But instead replied smoothly, _

""_I suppose you do not. So how am I to judge your character?" And I began to think. How can I be so attracted to him and annoyed by him at the same time? It is inconceivable. And I unconsciously running my fingers through my now messy hairdo that Carol spent 2 hours making it look "windblown". It's windy outside...why coulden't I actually go outdoors? Carol is insane. _

_He leaned in and his voice became husky and so intoxicating I couldn't say no. Well, in a way I did. I'm so stupid. When my heart is racing my brain still works. Why can't my brain go all foggy like Tamma's does?_

"What is the matter Princess?" he asked. He startled me out of my wake.

"_I was just wondering...how could with a dance one judge another's true character." _

"_Simple. They dance with all their hear and soul without holding back. Like Prince Jerrold did when you first danced with him." He shrugged and smiled at me when I felt my eyes fill with surprise and wonder. How the heck did he know what how doing through Jerrold's mind? Oh crap. I've started calling him Jerrold in here! Oh god help me, I'll somehow slip and call him "just Jerrold" one of these Frickin days! What's a girl to do? So I well, um, asked. _

"_How do you know he was holding back? Is there some stance you take when you hold back?" I walked to window to gaze at the garden. I rubbed my eyes. Did really see what I thought I saw. I saw Jerrold. And me. As statues, just as I imagined earlier. And the scary thing was, his eyes were alive and that same look penetrated me before my vision wavered and I began to talk again. "He has no passion. Only boyish charm." _

_Then I felt the familiar comfort of velvet draped hugging my curves. I felt so safe for those few moments. Then he spoke again. And there I was, my heart beating, palms sweating, and eyes, somehow laughing. _

"_Are you hiding from me princess?" He laughed. Oh I loved his laugh. It was so full of sprit, charm, and... Something undetectable to my ears. I just knew it was the best sound I had every heard in my life. At that moment I looked at where I was and laughed full out. I hadn't done that since I was 9!_

"_Sorry. I wasn't thinking at all. I always did this when I was a little girl and I was deeply in thought. It was always so snug and comforting to have the green velvet drapes hugging me back as I clutched them as I pondered. Now are you ever going to tell me how you could tell he was holding back or not?!" I laughed cheerfully again and awaited his answer eagerly. More eagerly then I would have liked..._

"_Of course I shall tell you. He was stiff. His hands went where they were supposed to. His feet learned the waltz and he followed it completely. He never once smiles, thought you could see the fire and longing of a gentle touch in his eyes." He chuckled for some odd reason. But for whatever reason it was, it made me smile. Something about his nature seemed too pure I did not want to risk everything. I was about to excuse myself when he spoke again. _

"_Now. May I have that dance?" His smile was so genuine I had to laugh. I couldn't refuse. _

"_Yes." And he led me out onto the dance floor. As soon as I felt the electricity of his touch, I went wild. I forgot everything. I let my emotions overcome me. I remembered my father's death. And I let it go. I remembered that stable boy I was once hopelessly in love with. And I let it go. And I felt the hate that is Jerrold (there I go again) course through me. And, most surprisingly, I let it go. I once again felt Caspian's hand on my side and felt joy. I didn't let it go, but I felt it swarm around inside of me till it came bursting out of me. And then, I felt such a peace I had never known. _

_He leaned me back in a dip as the music ended. I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone staring at us. I saw Caspian sneak a peak at me and with that look, I think I feel in love. Out of breath and on fire with passion I looked into his eyes and said, _

"_I see. You are the most amazing man I have ever met." And I looked up with love and devotion I had never felt before. Not even for the stable boy who toyed with my emotions. _

"_And you, Princess, and the most beautiful, creative, passionate woman I have ever danced with. Would you honor me with a waltz?" He smiled at me and I melted. I swear I think I left a stain on the floor. I looked down meekly at my feet and smiled. I saw a spot of newly melted jade on the floor. Maybe all the Jade Statue needed was a dance. _

"_Yes."_

_The music began and he came in close. I couldn't help snuggling into him. I felt to safe. So sound. And then he whispered into my ear, _

"_Can I keep you?" (A/N: I swear I've watched Casper too many times)_

_I looked up in astonishment. Then I smiled. _

"_I think we can manage something." And I laughed again for the billionth time in one night. _

"_I have to go now. But I will see you again soon. Maybe someday without my mask." And he left with a chuckle and a wisp of a cloak. I swear I think he's a sorcerer. After he left I ran straight up to my room and flopped down onto the bed to ponder everything that had happened that night. And that's where I am now! Good-bye Dearest. _

Daria Ellanora of Kenery 

"Oh Gosh. What the crap am I going to do? I-I can't stop thinking about him Tamma!" I exclaimed. Tamma smiled and took down her hair.

"You can't do anything, love. Just, tell me about him." She said as she continued to change into her pajamas.

"Well...he had eyes that looked that the sea after a storm. And when he thought about something the strom was truly in his eyes. The only storm I've every wanted to be stuck in for my entire life!" Tamma laughed.

"Daria, you love being caought in the rain!"

"Yes but not storms!" I laughed at my best friend.

"He was attractive, yet annoying at first. But somehow, I-I felt drawn to him. Like there was some invisible force dragging me to him. And I stuttred Tamma! I _never_ stutter! What is wrong with me, Tamma?" I exclaimed.

"Daria, as crazy as this sounds, your in love. Tottaly and completely. You're his now. "I began to look at her. My eyes screamed, "ANTON!" and her's calmly stated "Different!"

"Daria, you know he's different. Anton was an idiot. He fooled with your heart and buried it alive while he ran away with your sister!"

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Fine! Just remind me how humiliating it was to get the wedding invitation!"

"Caspian is different. And you know it with every fiber of your being. Now hush and go to bed with your thoughts. I've got to look nice for Ethan in the morning!"

"OoOo!! Ethan it is? What is he, Tamma, you're 20th boyfriend? I swear you're a player! The perfect player." She silenced my with one look. But ah! I had the last laughed. I pulled the platapuss face! It makes her laugh every time.

As she turned out the lights I whipred into the cold air,

"Night love."

And I was asleep, dreaming of what Caspian looks like without his mask.


	5. Letters to El part 1

Disclamer—I don't own ella enchanted, yada yada yada

_Dear Jerrold, _

_I don't mind be the keeper of your thoughts. It's actually quite flattering. But I shall go on. You have gotten yourself into a predicament haven't you, dear? Well, the best way to handle this is um...um...aha! I've come up with a BRILLIANT idea. You make her fall in love with Jerrold, the same as Caspian. Act the EXACT same way. Only, a bit..how shall I say thing, darl, discreet? I know you're a Prince and all, but I think you can manage! Besides every girl in this kingdom except Daria and me are hopelessly in love with you. I think if you are truly yourself she won't stand a chance! Love, all I think she needs right now is a hero. She's never been a damsil in distress, but with your entries, I can tell. She's drowding in herself. Help her break the chains that bind her from herself. And you. And I think the Jade Statue has melted a tiny nit! Muhahahahaha Remember me, I have that little book of mine...so I get both sides of the story everytime. Isn't that ironic. Now I can finally be evil and make you figure out her feelings by yourself. But, Jerrold. You're NEVER alone. _

_All my best, wishes and love for all, _

_El_

_(A/N: I'm writing this at 4 :51 in the morning. Be happy.)_

_El, oh my dearest el! I could kiss you!_

_She's really melting!?! I could die of happiness. Seriously, I'm NOT being sarcastic. This morning, she smiled at me! Me! Think of what could come. And to think it's because of me...if you can't tell I'm smiling so wide the equator is shorter than my grin! But shall I recap today's events? Or do you already know them?_

_I walked out the the garden to see Daria slumped over looking at the ground. _

"_Is there a problem with the ground? Shall I send for the red carpet?" I chuckled at her openly happy face._

"_No, no. I'm fine." She wiggled her toes. (She was barefoot you know!)_

"_Then may I ask why you are so closely studying the ground?" I said with a slight grin. _

"_Um...no?" She face became quite flushed and her eyes darted towards the ground and the circles she was making in the dirt with her toes. I replied with a lift of my eyebrow. _

"_Fine. I met someone last night," A dreamy look croseed her eyes. Needless to say, I was inwardly rejoicing. _

"_He told me some...inreauging things about you. I had to find out if they were true."_

"_Well, Princess, are they true? I would be most obliged to know, since it is about me." I gave her a half smile and watched a slight blush mantle her creamy cheeks. _

"_Yes." She smiled and looked up at me. Oh thoes eyes El! They're so beautiful. The purest green of an Emerald could not match the brilliant green of her eyes. She looked over at the sundial and gasped. "Damn! I have to go! Good bye Jerrold!" And she ran off._

_Oh, El! She said my name! MY NAME!!! Not 'Your higness' or Prince Jerrold. BUT JERROLD!!! I could have flown on wings across the sky. _

_0909090909090909090909090909090909090909900000009999999000000000000009090909099090_

Author's Note:

I am soooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooo soooooooo sorry It's so short and for the long wait. School has been a total hassle and The plot bunny in my head won't quit jumping around!! He's given me THREE new story ideas and he won't leave me alone. So I sedated him so I could write this little crappy chapter. ::Sighs:: And I'm sick today. And you guys might not be getting an update for a while, unless I find time to do it this week, because I have a feeling I will be grounded next week. Unless they don't find out ::MUAHAHAHA:: Wish me luck on rolling my bff's ex-boyfriend's house with two 16 yr old boys! PRAY I DON'T GER CAUGHT!!! Or no updates! Sorry hun!

REVIEWER THANKS:

Jania Eowyn: Thanks! Here's an update!

Lils: Thanks for reviewing! PLEASE CONTUNE TO REVIEW!!!!

Rl3: YAY!! **::Basks in the light of your complements:: OoO I think I got a tan...Nah. Still pale YOU ROCK! OoO...** I have a shrine? **Muhahahaha** YEEEEEEEEES!

Faeirepixie3: Well...Knowing Daria...She could do anything from, A) Kiss Him. B) Slap him C) never talk to him again D) Forgive him and go Elope. E) Go marry the muffin man instead

Snoopyvis: Have you never seen "Runaway Bride"?!! Yes, there is a 'platypuss' face. I know, because I can do it. ï It makes ANYONE laugh when they are mad at you. THANK YOU JULIA ROBERTS!!

Author Faeire: Would you prefer she had them do the chicken Dance? BAAK BAAK! (Sorry, that was my best friend Tamara, you can ignore her! Tam: HEY NO SHE CAN'T) Anyways, I figured, if the writers of the movie can have them sing and dance to "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart" Daria can do the mocherena.

V Kasz: Yay! I'm glad you think I'm good. And HEEEEEEEEEERE'S Johnny! I mean update!

Miss Piratess: Yes! I love Daria. THROW THOES DRESSES OUT!! Yes, Unfortuanely, Jerrold is/wasconfused ---------- Daria is a fun character to write. But sometimes it is hard to keep her in charater. But what is funny, I based a lot of Daria off of Elizabeth Bennet and myself. So, I'm VERY glad you like her. Yes, Jerrold is nice. And he's MUCH easier to write. MUCH easier. ----------------------Me thinks you might be right.


	6. Why is this stupid cake so heavy! daria ...

"_Fine…" I searched for words. "I umm…I met someone last night…" I blushed furiously. "He...well…told me some interesting things about you. I…I just needed to find out if they were true." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

"_Well, Princess, are they true? I would be most obliged to know, since it is about me."_

"_Yes." I sighed. "They are true." I continued making little circles with my rather large big toe until he interrupted AGAIN. I **was** making a flower…_

_He chuckled when I glared at him. You know…That glare has stopped people in their tracks, as turned men into statues, withered away maids who want you to wear pink…you get the picture. But my glare did nothing to faze him! I still find that quite odd…_

"_Damn! I really have to get going…" I sat down and pulled my brown leather work boots on hastily. "Bye Jerrold!" _

_I called. Him. Jerrold. This is NOT happening…At least I didn't get too flustered. I'm usually so calm and cold when things like this happen! It isn't me…I don't understand it. He just seems…a bit familiar? I don't know… well, moving on…_

I quickly ran to meet Tamma at the bakery, my bootlaces flapping in the cool rushes of air, treating to trip me and delay me more. I hadn't intended to spend more than a minute in the garden…and I did NOT intend on P.J (see! I did it! I did not call him 'Jerrold! HA! You didn't think I could do it, diary?) Being there/ I never _planned_ on being late…this time! I swear! It just…happened.

_I swiftly charged through the door, only to see a beet-red faced Mr. Roscoe. Hello diary, meet my new employer! Man is Mr. Roscoe ugly when he's mad…and he was hideous without the tomato face. His normally muddy brown eyes that held no life were filled with un-speak able rage. Well…I guess you can't exactly call it unspeakable, since he started yelling at me._

"_Dorina! You're late!" he pasued to grind his slowly diminishing cigarette inbetween his beer stained molars. "And on the first day of work!" his nostrils flared as he waited for my reply. _

"_Hmm…" I got out my handy-dandy quill, and began to write a note down. Apparently, writing intrigues Mr. Roscoe, seeing as he can barley read, let alone write a sentence. _

"_What are you writing girl!?" He demanded, his uni brow crinkling. I smiled as I read:_

"_Not to self. Next time I'm late, use the backdoor it will." (I swear diary, that was being as respectful as I can! He best be glad I didn't show him the other part of my note… 'And Roscoe looks like a pink Easter egg.') I began to feel the heat radiating from his body. " I think I'll get to work now, so we won't become any more behind than you have been for the last 7 years or so." I smiled cheekily as I bounded off to go find Tamma. _

_I entered the pastry room to find that the oven had blown up and Tamma was covered from head to tow in pink icing. I walked over to the tall figure and stuck my finger in the icing and popped a bit in my mouth. _

"_At least I get something out of your goof! And…it is pink. And we all know how much you love it." She glared and started running after me with the remains of the pink frosting like a mad woman! "GAH! ANYTHING BUT THE PINK!!" Tamma giggled madly. So, after 5 minutes of covering each other with pink frosting, Tamma began to taunt me. _

"_Soo…Have you seen Caspian?" Her eyes went full as she started to pull the frosting out of her long blonde hair. "was that why you were late?" She leaned on the counter, tucking a curl behind her ear. Her tone was eager…a little too eager if you ask me…I should have known she was up to something. _

_I eyed her suspiciously before answering. I knew I had to choose my words carefully. "Yes…" she smiled evilly. "And no." She stuck her glossy lips into a frown, as if contemplating… "Thinking too hard, eh?" She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me joyously._

"_Soo…how the yes, and the no? Come on…" She pleased, a half smile unfolding on her delicate lips._

"_CRAP! Why the heck do you have to do that face…"_

"_The same reason you do the platypus face! Now spill!" she curtsied as she said "Your majesty." _

"_Ha ha. I'll tell you. Well... you see…last night he kept telling me that P.J—"_

"_P.J? who in all of Frell is P.J? such an odd name…" I rolled my eyes at her lack of seeing _obvious_ abbreviation. _

"_Prince Jerrold. Now may I continue!?" I said gruffly, my eyes narrowed. She waved of my glare and said nonchalantly, _

"_I suppose…" She then began to file her nails with a specially adapted butter knife. _

"_Then I guess I won't…I'll just get back to making…umm…what were we making?" Tamma rolled her eyes, a special machos gleam in her eye. _

"_Oh, just a cake. You back, and talk. I'll make the icing n do the lettering." She was up to something. I knew it. I still can't believe she did it…_

"_All right. Well, Caspian told me something about the prince last night… about how he helps people and gives out work and stuff like that…So…I went this morning to see if it was true—"_

"_Were they??" She said, her eyes filling with awe._

"_So you want me to finish or not!!" I screamed impatiently. Patience is not my strong suit. _

"_All right…don't get so jumpy! You'll mess up your hair I worked on for 1 hour this morning so it would look 'peasant-y'. She crossed her tanned arms over her chest, her slippers tapping._

"_yes. They are true. And I met P.J there and he kept talking to me and that's why I was late. Happy now?" She smiled that evil smile of hers…you know what I mean, the one that shows all her teeth…and they start to look very pointy? This was that smile. You come to recognize them when you're a princess. By choice, or by birth. _

"_Is the cake done yet?" She asked, her voice oozing with honey sweetness. Subtly is not her strong suit. Tamma can be devious…but she's not so good at hiding she's planning something. She would NOT make a very good spy._

"_Umm…yes…I hope they like chocolate…" I tapped my foot nervously as I handed her the cake. "Soo…umm…how are things going with the umm…dude?"_

"_you mean, Ethan?" A nervous look began to form in her eyes. I knew right then, that Ethan is somehow either connected to Caspian, or P.J._

"_Who." I demanded, my finger dangerously close to her eye. She shifted quickly, her eyes darting all over the room. _

"_W-who? I d-don't know what you mean?" She loosened her collar as she shifted back away from me. _

"_Who does he work for?! WHO! Tamma, you. Will. Tell. Me. Now." With every word she was forced back into the corner by the force of my poking her stomach._

"_OK!! He works for Jerrold…" I snapped loudly. _

" _I KNEW IT! So he had to send his little spies everywhere doesn't he? Is Ethan using you?!"_

"_No. He's not. And Jerrold does not have spies! He's not like that. At all. And Ethan wouldn't snoop that low. He's a good guy for once!" I looked at her tear stained face in awe. I've only seen her cry twice. It's still astonishing. She's not emotional. At all. I decided not to say 'you said that about them all' and just went and hugged her, getting chocolate all in her hair. _

"_It's all right. I'll just have to meet him then, won't I? You seem smitten." She pulled away and whipped her tears on her apron. _

"_How do you know?" she asked, her voice still horse. _

"_How did you know about Caspian? It's exactly the same way. You can't see it yourself, but it's evident to other people." She laughed, choking back a sob. _

"_I suppose your right. Now we need to get back to work." And she immediately went to frost the cake, While I started to make the cookies the children like to buy after their schooling. _

"_Tamma?" I asked questiongly. She turned back, to answer me, her brown eyes open wide. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you believe there is someone made especially for someone else? Or in true love?" I smoothed my hair back as I began rolling out the dough, some how, anticipating her answer. _

"_Yes." She nodded, he strong chin bobbing stubbornly. "I think everyone is made to love someone. That there is always true love for us all." She said definitely. _

"_H-how do you know…" I gulped. Why was I so nervous? "How do you know when you've found him? That you're in love. True, true love. As in never ending, Till death to us part, as never ending never running out magic?"_

"_You just know." She shrugged as I furrowed my eyebrows. _

"_I think, that if you Find your true love, that you can't picture being with anyone else. That you would rather die than not be by their side at any chance. That…you can feel it in your heart. That every step he takes, coincides with the beating of your heart. But just to know? How can you just… know?"_

"_You just do. It's everything you said, but…theoretically, you can feel it in your bones, you're meant to be. It's a feeling of security…and you see that they're not perfect, but perfect for you. And you realize that anyone you ever claimed to have love, was only a crush. Real love never fades. Now, that I'm finished, take this cake to Lake Oniean. The man who ordered it will be waiting for you. He's already paid. Now, veet! Veet!" Tamma said as she pushed me out the door and shoved a box at me. _

_You think that was strange? Ha. The bakery had nothing on what happened next. I had been walking probably an hour through the thicket of woods that, supposedly, was the short cut to Lake Oniean. Remind me to never listen to Symbkel Again. But surprisingly, someone was out in the woods hunting. Can you guess who It was? Jerrold? No. Symbkel? No. Carol? No. Caspian. YES._

"_Hello Princess. Are you lost?" He laughed at the way I was handling the cake and look up at him on his horse._

"_Me? A princess? I can't wait to tell me Da I was called a princess by a in a mask!" I said in my best peasant accent. I even giggled to make it seem less like me. _

"_Hmm…If I didn't know you better from the other night, I would have sword you were a simple country girl working in a bakery making the King his Danish. The giggle was a nice touch. Maybe you should quit being a princess and run off to join the players!" He chuckled merrily. Why did he have to be so smart? Which normally would have been a good think. I'm eating my words…I'll even go back to my writing desk and eat the piece of paper I wrote what I wanted in a guy! I'm gunna kill Tamma for making me write that out and put it under my pillow…_

"_Fine." I _would_ have put my hands on my hips but, I was laden by 30 pound cake…why did the customer have to go for the 4 tiered cake? I swear If I ever get the change, I'll kill him with his own cake! "So what If I am. I still have a job to do. Now goodbye." I think I handled that well…but, apparently not well enough…_

"_Aww don't be so grumpy." He pouted…how shall I say…sexily? _

"_Well, I might now be so grumpy if I hadn't been carrying this stupid 4 layer cake for an hour! And yeah, I may be glad to see you, but right now, this is holding me up!" I snapped…wow…I snapped at a fantastically amazing, sexy, nice, funny, smart man of my dreams…I'm getting good at this temper thing…_

"_Wow. Where are my manners. Hand the cake up to me and I'll take you to where ever you need to be, all right?" I looked at him strangely. There has to be a catch…always a catch…_

"_What's the catch?"_

"_Catch?" He feinted surprise. "Why would there be a catch?" He began to weave his fingers thought each other. "Just a request…" I rolled my eyes and huffed playfully. _

"_And what is the catch?" He raised his eyebrow. "Sorry, I mean 'request'?" I handed the cake up to him (thank Lucinda! That sucker was he-e-ea-vy!) and crossed my weary arms over me waist, and tapped my foot impatiently. (again, patience not me.) He smiled kindly. I hate it when people do that…_

"_You that you spend tomorrow with me. Not as a princess, not as Daria or Dorina, but who you want to be. And I will not go as Caspian Rivedlchi, but as who I am, and with whom I want to be with." He smiled kindly. I. Was. Dumbstruck. He laughed out loud so hard, he spooked my horse back in Kenery!_

"_What is so funny?" I asked, a little amused, and a little confused. He smiled and stated,_

"_Well, your face. My request is tempting, no?" How the heck does he know that was the only thing that would make me cave in? We've only met once and he seems to know my tendencies. Strange, no?_

"_So tempting, That I think that I must take you up on your temptation." He smiled and reached down with his calloused hand to help me up. After I was securely mounted in front of him and the cake, I was able to enjoy the grove. It was beautiful…how could I not of seen it's beauty before? I must be blind._

_It was so lush, so perfect. The grass looked like a perfect, soft green carpet, so wonderful, the perfect place to play games. The trees. They were do tall! You could barley seen the sky through the canopies of the Maneities. (A special type of tree that can only be found in the magical land of Kyrria.) The leaves were magnificent colors of bright ref Hughes and magical yellow and even the 'dirt brown' seemed to shimmer with the daylight. But there was something odd. There was a green leaf floating down from the south end, and a blue (yes blue) one coming from the north. It was quite odd, but it didn't seem like he noticed it at all. _

"_Here we are. The lake in the middle of the grove. I hope you enjoyed your ride, come back and see me soon." I could help but smile and laugh. He's smart…and funny. I quickly dismounted and laid the cake by the lake. _

"_I guess I'll leave it here…" I turned to Caspian. "Thanks for the ride. I see the other trail. I'll see you tomorrow!" and I turned around and walked as fast as I could back to my room In the castle without looking back. I know if I had looked back, I would never have been able to walk away. But I did hear his goodbye, even though I was not supposed to. The wind carried the deep, husky voice to my ears saying,_

"_Goodbye my precious Present. My queen. I will see you tomorrow. If I can wait that long." _


End file.
